sora and roxas together forever?
by kingdom-hearts-forever19
Summary: i am new to this but sora and roxas are twin bother who are dating each other and axel love roxas and riku love sora
1. THE LOVE

Hey I am sorry for the bad grammar in this and future you see it can you tell me so I can fix it okay? Thank for reading and thank for telling me my mistakes.

* * *

Roxas was sleeping on the couch and then Sora walks looked at Roxas, swiped his hair back and kissed his forehead- Roxy, wake up.

Roxas wakes up to see his lover's face and then Roxas says"what is for breakfast". Sora replys "I was thinking about going out for breakfast". Roxas says "I want hot dog for breakfast".Sora say "sure".

Sora was shock to find that Roxas was naked and had a boner when he stood up off the couch.

Sora blushed deep red and looked away."R-roxas umm can you put some clothes on please". Roxas blush deep red and realized that he has a boner and but he said to Sora can you take care of it for me.

He looked at the blonde and realized he had a boner himself. He smirked. "Sure baby".

He got Roxas to lay back down and started to rub him down there.

Sora starts to suck Roxas' member and then Roxas moans in ecstasy ( oh Sora). He kept sucking the blonde's member, getting harder as he did so. Roxas started to cum and filling Sora's mouth with his cum. Sora swallow all of it which tasted like sea salt ice cream to Sora. Sora said "that was fast".

Roxas' face turn neon red with embarrassment. Sora licked his lips and took off his pants and said " it is as hard as a rock and man you look so sexy Roxas with your bright red face"

He got on top of Roxas and told "Roxas to go get the lube" whicth was on the table where Roxas was laying. sora prepared Roxas for the best sex Roxas ever had. Sora put 3 of his finger into Roxas asshole witch made Roxas have a little moan come out of his mouth. Sora said are you ready Roxas because I am about to go in". Roxas said " yes I am".Sora started to thrust slowly, soon going faster, and Roxas started to gripping the edge of the couch.

Roxas was screaming in pain and Sora said "are you okay" and Roxas said"I am fine" (not wanting his lover to worry)

Sora kept going, faster and faster. Roxas couldn't help but to moan so loud that the whole neighborhood could hear him having sex. Sora stopped and looked at the boy in pain."I should stop I'm hurting you.." He said, with a frown, feeling guilty and he got up and put his pant on.

Roxas say "I should take care of you" and Roxas pulled down his lover's pant to see a 7 inch dick pop out which smell sweaty but yet it made him want to suck it more. "Roxas.." Sora putted his hand on his lover's cheek, feeling Roxas' soft skin. Sora leaned in for a kiss and then looked at Roxas with lustful eyes but sorrowful expression

Roxas say "you took care of me now I should take care of you and you haven't cum yet but I have and I want to suck your dick and taste your CUM like you tasted mine". I want you to feel the pleasure of being sucked dry. He blushed terribly red and looked Roxas. Roxas was so happy to see how red his lover's face was.

Roxas gets up and pushes Sora on to the couch and started to suck his nipples then move to neck to give Sora a hickey then Roxas moved to Sora's ears to bite well rubbing his nipples then Roxas won a moan from Sora. "R-Roxas.. I need you..never ...leave me ...please"He said softly.

Roxas said to Sora" I will always love no matter what ". Roxas started to move down Sora's slim and muscle body well giving him hickey all over his body. Sora smiled softly.

Roxas continued down Sora's body until he reached Sora's dick and then he started to suck Sora's balls until Sora moaned out "Roxas..suck ..faster".It made no sense to Roxas but he got the point. Sora moaned "M-more baby".Sora got harder when the blonde's soft lips touch his dick.

Roxas started to suck Sora's dick and Roxas knew Sora was about to cum so he stopped and stood up and put Sora's dick in his ass which caused Roxas to groaned and Sora grabs Roxas' waist. Sora about to cum in his lover. "Ready baby?".Roxas reply "I am". Roxas started to move his ass up and down Sora's dick then hot white cum shot into Roxas' caused Roxas to moan. Roxas laid on Sora's chest to feel his warmth. Sora put his arms around Roxas and kiss him on the lips. Which Roxas said" you tasted like sea salt ice cream". Sora reply "because of you". which Roxas blushed.

Later Roxas got up to go take a shower .Sora was so tried that he just laid there and fell a sleep. Meanwhile in the bathroom Roxas put a finger in his ass to taste the cum. To shock Roxas was the fact that it tasted like candy but trying to get the thought out his head . He was trying to get the cum out of his ass he sprays water up his ass to flood out the cum but he realized that just made him horny because of the thought of being fuck again by Sora .

Later Roxas finish showering. He woke Sora up and they went out to eat. Later Sora went to school and Roxas had the day off . So he went to see his friend Axel. Roxas left a note the table for Sora when he gets home.

Meanwhile Axel was drinking because he found out the other day that Sora was dating his Roxas. The thing that bother him the most was that Sora and Roxas were twin brothers. Axel drink 2 cases of beer so he can't even see his own hand. He was about to fall a sleep but when he heard the door bell ring. He snapped out of the trace and went to open the door. To his shock he saw Roxas. The person who he love with all his heart and wanted to fuck so much was right in front of him . Axel said come in Roxas. Roxas said"thank you". Axel said"why are you here Roxas". Roxas said "because Sora was at school and I was worried about you so I came to visit you". Axel was so happy to hear that Roxas was worried about him. Axel ask Roxas "if he wanted some thing to drink ". Roxas knew Axel was drunk but Roxas said "can I have some tea". Axel went to prepared the tea.

* * *

LITTLE DID ROXAS KNOW THAT HE GOT HIMSELF INTO BIG TROUBLE!


	2. THE RAPE

Thank you to NonConRoxas for being my first reviewer and TheAnnoyingVoice FOR HELPING ME CORRECT MY MISTAKES and thank you for all who read my story . I love kingdom hearts and I have to thank all the writers that write about kingdom hearts fan fiction because I read tons of them and they give me idea like what if Axel and Riku got together after being rejected. I hope you guys will love my stories in the future!P.S I won't write long ass stories I promise because it get annoying to in the story Riku will be in it more I promise._**LETS BEGIN!**__**  
**_

* * *

As Axel went to prepare the tea. Roxas was looking at the floor covered with beer bottles. Axel came back and picked up the beer bottles and clean the floor as tea was getting ready. Axel put the bottles in the recycling bin. Axel came back to servicing the tea to Roxas.

Roxas said " thank you Axel". Axel was glad to hear Roxas say that. Axel was thinking back to the past.

* * *

(flashback before Roxas and Sora started to date each other in Axel's mind)Axel pro.

Today is the day that I will tell Roxas how I feel about him.I went to the maid cafe that I told Roxas to met me. When I got there,found Roxas was already there but he wasn't alone he was with Riku. My heart was about to rear out my cheat even though I don't have one.I said" hey Riku and Roxas have you guys been waiting long?". They both said " no we just got here".We picked a table and went to sit in it. the maid said "welcome masters what can I get you?". I order a smoothie. Roxas order a crepe and Sunday. Riku order some random that I didn't really care about. When they went to make the food . I asked "Riku why did you come with Roxas".He answered " I always want to got to a maid cafe so when Roxas told me that he was going to one i jumped on the change to go".

I was about to say something but the maid brought out the food so I didn't say it. When Roxas got his Sunday he took of the red cherry and put his head put to eat it and he looked really sexy but Riku was eating like a pig .So when Riku finish,he looked at the clock and said "that he has to get to his class with Sora so I have to leave". We said bye to Riku. I was so glad that he left, even though he left his part of the bill and I can finally tell Roxas how I feel abut him.

I asked "Roxas do you like anyone?". He said "yes".I said "who is it?". Roxas said"it is Sora, we have been dating for 3 years now but we didn't tell many people".My heart was breaking.I told Roxas"that I felt sick so I want to go home alone,".When I got home, I cried my heart out and stay in for 3 days and drank beer until Roxas knocked on that door.

(End of flashback)

* * *

Roxas drink all the tea and was getting very sleepy and fell a sleep on Axel's couch . Axel planed this when he was making tea, he put in knock out drugs in it.

When Roxas woke up, his arms were tied together on a bed and that he couldn't close his legs and he had no clothes on . Axel came from the shadows and said "I am sorry for what I am about to do to you".

Axel put a vibrator in Roxas' ass which cause Roxas to moan. Axel took off his clothes and throw in on the floor. Axel got the lube and put on his dick and he just put in to Roxas' really quick which push the vibrator deeper in Roxas. It made Roxas scream in pain.

"STOP AXEL PLEASE IT HURTS! LET ME GO PLEASE!" Roxas said. Axel continued to fuck Roxas and Roxas continued to scream but Axel started to kiss him and he put his tongue in to Roxas' mouth to muffled Roxas' screaming.

Roxas started to cry from the pain. The vibrator hit Roxas in his sweet spot, every time Axel fuck Roxas in dug deep into Roxas' sweet spot which caused Roxas to cry more.

When Axel stopped kissing Roxas. Roxas would said "please ...let...me...go...it...hurts...so...much."Axel would ignore Roxas' plead for help but it just made Axel want to fuck him harder and faster. Roxas blow his load on to his and Axel's chest. Axel blow his load in to Roxas' ass. Axel pulled his dick out of Roxas. His dick was cover in blood and cum, so was Roxas' ass.

Roxas was knock out after he blow his load from the pain/pleasure. Axel fell asleep next to Roxas and started to spoon Roxas.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora was driving home college. He found Roxas's note and he went to Axel's house to find the door was he went inside to look for Roxas until he got to Axel's room to see Roxas and Axel had sex with each other and sleeping next to each other. Sora rush out of the house and got in to the car to go to Riku's house for comfort.

* * *

HEY! Thank you! for reading this. I hope you guys keep reading because you are going to pick what will happen in the story soon in the 4th chapter. It will go on for 2 weeks to pick what will happen in the 4th chapter. Here is a hint, something bad will happen to Sora and you get to pick what happens afterwards from 7 options i make or one that you guys make.


	3. THE PAIN

HEY THIS IS NOT READY BUT IT WILL BE SOON. THANKS TO ALL FOR READING THIS. IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO WRITE BUT I WILL GIVE YOU THE OPTIONS.

SO FAR 3 VOTE FOR NUMBER 2 AND 1 VOTE FOR 5

1. SORA DIES

2. SORA BECOMES MENTAL

3. SORA HAS AMNESIA

4. SORA IN A COMA

5. SORA GOES WITH RIKU

6. BECOMES AXEL'S REPLACEMENT ROXAS

7. JUST ENDS

8. YOU MAKE IT UP AND LEAVE IN REVIEW.

* * *

RIGHT NOW I AM NOT IN THE KINGDOM HEARTS FAN FICTION WRITING MODE. I MIGHT WRITE ABOUT FAIRY TAIL GRAY AND NATSU OR LOKE/LEO MEANWHILE. I AM A ANIME NERD SO IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A FAN FICTION FOR ANY ANIME TELL ME THE NAME AND I WILL WATCH IT AND MIGHT WRITE ABOUT IT FOR YOU , LADYS AND GENTLEMEN OUT THERE. I LIKE TO WRITE YAOI BUT WILL WRITE ANYTHING IF I LIKE IT. I HATE TO WRITE LONG STORIES BUT MIGHT ONCE IN A WHILE. PLEASE EXCUSE MY BAD GRAMMAR AND SPELL WHEN YOU READ. ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE SO I AM NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITE BUT GOOD WITH SPEAKING.


End file.
